Channel Chasers
Basket Sponge is a SpongeBob SquarePants spinoff created by Doctor Bugs, SBCA, and Ghastlyop. It was created on Christmas Day, 2014, and first airing on New Year's, 2015. Synopsis The series revolves around the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs training for their upcoming basketball season, with a little help from Coach LeBron James. With enough training, enough skill, and enough heart, the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs might just land a perfect season. Crew * Doctor Bugs - (Creator, Head Writer, Director, Producer, Title Card Creator) * Cosmobo Characters * SpongeBob * Patrick * Sandy * Squidward * Eugene.H.Krabs * Gary the Sea Snail Episodes ! scope="col"|Title Card ! scope="col"|# ! scope="col"|Title ! scope="col"| 1''' "A Legend Begins" January 1, 2015 When LeBron James is involved in a boating accident, he finds himself in the land of Bikini Bottom. Soon, he finds himself the new coach of the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs. And he's got a lot of work to do! '''2 "Practice Makes Perfect" January 3, 2015 Squidward refuses to show up to any of the basketball practices. When SpongeBob finally drags Squidward to one of the practices, LeBron has a talk with Squidward to help motivate him in the future. Overly motivated, Squidward goes on a crazy-eyed, psychotic rampage of motivation. 3''' "The Shoes of Jordan" January 3, 2015 Frustrated that he isn't doing well at basketball practice, SpongeBob becomes hopeless. So LeBron gives SpongeBob a pair of lucky basketball shoes, which were Michael Jordan's very first pair of basketball shoes. '''4 "Prisoners of The Match" January 4, 2015 To get ready for the upcoming season, the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs have a scrimmage against some guys in the street, but they can't win. 5''' "The Beginning of a New Era" January 6, 2015 Journalist Luis Antonio decides to interview LeBron James before the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs' first game. LeBron tells Luis in the interview that his team is amazing and will destroy The Toon Tomahawks. Looking for a good story, Luis comes to the Bulldogs vs Tomahawks game. Can the team live up to their word? This is a great chance for the bulldogs to shine! '''6 "The New Member" January 10, 2015 A new member joins the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, and she happens to be Sandy Cheeks! But can she prove herself worthy in the team's second game? Or will they get crushed? 7''' "Betrayal" January 10, 2015 LeBron kicks Sandy off the team, after losing their previous match. Sandy then secretly joins The Toon Tomahawks, and plays against her former teammates in the next game. '''8 "Leaked Footage Reel" January 11, 2015 The Toon Tomahawks catch some footage of the players failing at training and show it to Luis Antonio. The next day, the footage is shown to every TV sports station. Can the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs show everyone that the footage is wrong? 9''' "Blue Balls" January 14, 2015 SpongeBob wants to break the record for the most combo's ever attempted. But the ticking clock in the 4th quarter is pushing him for time to break it! Will he do it in time? '''10 "Part of the Team" January 16, 2015 The Bikini Bottom Bulldogs are recruiting a new member, but he's not a player. Who could he be? 11 "When Commitments Conflict" January 18, 2015 When the Cleveland Caviliers basketball season begins, LeBron knows he must go back home to Cleveland. But he must make a tough decision: Stay with the Bikini Bottom Bulldogs, or return to the place he calls home. Will he abandon his team? 12 "Reborn Nights" January 19, 2015 Woken up in the night, SpongeBob is being asked to help two people in search of a home. The problem is the two people are Adam 'The Ghost' Smith & Venice Kuropato. With the new basketball gym that SpongeBob has built, He thinks that he can beat them with no one else to accompany him, Adam and Venice may teach him wrong. 13 "Cheerleaders" January 24, 2015 Patrick has an affair with several cheerleaders from several different teams. It gets to be so bad, he has a girlfriend at almost every team they play. Eventually, all his cheerleader girlfriends gang up on him, and attempt to destroy him with nuclear weapons and machine guns. Can Patrick fix the mess he's made? 14 "The Parting Of The Ways" January 25, 2015 Squidward and Sandy, two forbidden lovers from opposite teams, must keep their romance a secret. But when their arch-enemy coaches find out about their secret dating, Squdiward and Sandy run away together. What is to become of their love? 15 "Approaching Storm" TBA The Toon Tomahawks recruit a new player, Venice's brother Ash Kuropato. The only thing is can everyone trust Ash after they find his secret. 16 "Fundraiser Scrimmage" TBA LeBron is informed by the POBA that SpongeBob's contract is about to expire and the only way to extend it is to pay a large amount of money, so Mr. Krabs suggests that they have a scrimmage as a fundraiser. But when the Toon Tomahawks hear about this, they devise a plan to stop them from doing this. Even through that, will they be able to raise enough money to save SpongeBob from being removed from the team? Critical Reception Trivia * The series is influenced by an episode of Fairly OddParents List of episodes Channel Crossers:SpongeBob and the gang get sucked into the TV for the first time. Category:Spin-Offs